


Goodbye

by Vesatora



Category: Loki - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, F/M, Goodbyes, Letters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-06 19:42:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18857806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vesatora/pseuds/Vesatora
Summary: Goodbyes are never easy. Royalty, Immortality, Knowing your own fate are even more difficult.A goodbye letter from an OC, Alessa, that will feature in a much longer fanfiction that will be fully my own writing and characters. One of the characters in that story will be influenced by Loki's background story to some extent. And one evening I just ended up writing this. So enjoy! Hope you like it! ❤





	Goodbye

My dearest Loki,

If you have received this message then I am gone from this realm and this may be my last chance to say goodbye.   
You've once asked me why do I run into battle without care. Why I join the frey of war without any consideration for my own life. I answered you then that I do not fear what I know will come. And I knew Loki, I knew since the day I took the crown.  
I had a vision the day of my coronation, it was a vision of what was to come, of how I was to die and if you read this then that day has come.  
Do not mourn for me dearest for I never feared death. Death is mercy for those like me. In death I will be reunited with those that have been taken from me long ago. It has been too long since I was away from my kin. I am an Elder, Loki and to the Elders I belong. I have lived long enough.  
I have committed many atrocities in my life. I've watched kingdoms rise and kingdoms fall, too often by my hand. I always tried to rule with justice, I did not believe in mercy for the wicked, in forgiveness for those that feast on pain and suffering.   
Too often I was ready to abandon my duty, the crown is a cursed trinket no matter how light in mass. Immortality so alluring to mortals is but a long life filled with pain and suffering. Filled with watching those you love die whilst you live. And seeing the future? Knowing how, when and where those you care for will die? Never being able to stop it or warn them. That is the greatest of my curses.   
The day you read this I am finally free, free of duty and free of the pain I carry.   
I do not have enough words to thank you for all that you did for me. When you found me in Helheim that day so long ago I was ready to take my own life. To release my soul and allow myself to fade. It would have been so easy to do, my body as it is was barely standing after all the torture it endured, my soul shattered, ripped to pieces like the body of my newborn daughter.  
If you had not stumbled upon me that day, if you had not spent decades after putting my souls back together, I would have been long dead from grief alone. You were my salvation dearest, you helped me to rise above my grief. To continue living and carrying out my cursed duty.   
I can never thank you enough for healing me and I can never tell you how thankful I am for our beautiful Avis.   
I can see her now from the window of my office. She's playing with her younger sisters, showing them her amazing gift. She's grown so much already and she's only a century old. She has more and more suitors by the day Loki! Nicolas is going insane trying to keep them all at bay, he barely leaves her side. I wonder if the bond will snap into place.  
But right now, as you read this she needs you at her side. If my vision was true, my death will take a great toll on my children and captains. Avis will need all the support she can get. Look after her my dearest Loki. You are now all she has.  
Thank you for all the memories Loki, I wish you all the gifts Cosmos has to offer. 

Goodbye.  
Alissa Vincenea Calista Wera.


End file.
